


Hotel Monochrome 2

by SoulFrost



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulFrost/pseuds/SoulFrost
Summary: Another story about the hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

_ "Welcome to The Hotel!" _

I heard this phrase from that woman too often. Maybe I'm already got used to it. When you are servicing customers, you rarely can remember who they are. But there was one special person.

  
Monochrome is a three-star hotel located in sixty kilometres from Tokyo. Among three floors consisting of ten rooms, you can find a perfect place for spending summertime.

  
But for me, it was a good opportunity for having a nice job.   
"I guess today we won't have new guests." middle-aged woman was working as the administrator of Monochrome.   
"Are you sure about that, Sakurai-san?" I was sitting at the vestibule. There is nothing much to do in the evening.   
"Do you want to have dinner?" she asked me while looking at the door.   
"I'll wait a bit." sometimes I asked myself about the name of this hotel. Though, it doesn't make sense.

  
The sounds of the car interrupted this calm atmosphere.   
"It seems you were right!" Sakurai-san was preparing to meet another guest.   
"It's kinda late for arriving." I went to open the door.

  
If I ever thought that I can meet someone famous here, I wouldn't think about this lady. Long blonde hair, graceful figure and charming blue eyes. She went past me and walked towards reception.   
"Welcome again, Ayase-san!" Sakurai-san was happy. And she surely wasn't surprised.  
"Good evening, Hana-san!" the former school idol Ayase Eli has visited the Monochrome. If someone told me that, I wouldn't have believed it. But she was standing in front of me.   
"The same room?"

  
Sakurai-san asked the question.   
"If it's free," replied Ayase-san.   
"Of course!" administrator gave the keys.   
"Thank you!" as knowing my job, I took the luggage of Ayase-san.   
"Room 210," Sakurai-san told me the number. It may help I guess. "Also, Ayase-san."   
"Last year I told you can call me by the name." so, she was here before? Amazing, you know.   
"Eli-san, did you have dinner?"

  
Sakurai-san always tried to make everything better. Even when it was about little things.   
"Actually, no. Should I go to the bar?"   
"Indeed. After leaving your bags in the room. Our porter will accompany you."   
"See you later, Hana-san." Ayase-san went to the elevator.  
"You may have dinner as well!" she winked or that was my optical illusion? Anyway, I should have done my job.

  
After leaving bags in her room, I went downstairs. Sitting at the bar counter was my favourite thing after finishing daily chores.  
"May I sit here?" I haven't noticed Ayase-san at first.   
"If you want." I looked at her. She was serious.

  
Despite trying to not pay attention to her, but it was too exciting.   
"So have you been there before?"   
"I visit Monochrome each summer for three years," said Ayase-san.   
"I see."   
"Have you started working here recently?" she turned to me.   
"Started in June."   
"What do think about this place?"   
"Great job place, I guess."

  
Actually, I couldn't rate this hotel. I mean, three stars are three stars. But what was the personal meaning of Monochrome?   
"It seems you don't pay attention to details?"   
"Exactly."   
"That's your point of vision." is it me or she was bored?

  
After that, we haven't talked much. My duty was about routine work rather than interesting activities. Whether it's morning or evening, carrying luggage remains the same.

  
I wonder what happened to Ayase-san after all these years. Since the disbandment of Muse, I haven't heard anything about her. And now she appears here. Expect the unexpected, they say.

  
Morning of the next day started as usual.   
"Good luck!" Sakurai-san was optimistic as usual.   
"I wish the same."   
"So how is Ayase-san?" of course she asked about that.   
"You know better." because I have nothing to tell.   
"I hope she will be happy." suddenly things got serious.

  
Even if I wasn't related to her at all, there was affection. Of course, it was based on the past, but now I still remember why she was my favourite member of Muse.


	2. Chapter 2

A postcard from the old days. Getting it was one kind of luck. Right back when Muse was popular. It's amazing that I'm still keeping it. 

For a few days, I was busy with actual work. Not having free time for roaming could be good, for some reason. Especially when you can meet your favourite artist.   
"There is a call from one room." Sakurai-san gave me another order.   
"Number?"   
"Room 210."   
"Is there someone who could go instead?"   
"Do you realise I'm asking you?" that's a pretty logical response from her. A quite rare moment.   
"I see." 

What kind of help does she need? My personal reasons don't matter when it comes to working.   
"Ayase-san?" I knocked on the door.   
"Oh, you are here!" she smiled.   
"Something is needed?"   
"We haven't met for three days. Could you keep company to me while going to the bar?" I couldn't believe. Is this real?   
"Are you sure about that?"   
"This summer is too boring. I guess I need to experience something interesting." 

I looked at her closely. Would the real Ayase Eli say something like this? I don't know that.   
"The wish of the client is a must thing to do."   
"Is that the only reason?" I was feeling her sadness. It was being obvious. Ayase-san has changed.   
"I think when someone like you asks something from me, I can't refuse."   
"Thank you." she smiled a bit. 

We spent some amount of time in the bar.   
"May I ask?"  
"Of course." she nodded.   
"If you think this is boring, why you are here again?"  
"It's pretty hard to answer..." she hasn't replied immediately.   
"If you don't want then I can't force you."   
"After moving back to Russia, I always felt that I need to find something else. But it wasn't so simple." Ayase-san was holding the glass filled with soda drink.   
"Why?"   
"Because there wasn't much that I could do." her voice became quiet.   
"Even you have that kind of thoughts?" 

She turned her head towards me. I saw the expression of disappointment in her eyes.   
"Even Eli Ayase of Muse has that kind of thoughts, you say?"   
"I'm sorry." actually I forgot one important thing. I wasn't her friend or relative person. But she still told me such things about herself.   
"It's ok."   
"Everything changes." except one thing, I guess.   
"But did I wanted to change something?"   
she shook her head.   
"That's up to you, Ayase-san." 

I couldn't appreciate this kind of moment. Maybe, it's too good to be actually true?   
"You know, I'm always coming to Japan, but not in Tokyo." I got to see another side of the famous idol.   
"Why?"   
"There are sixty kilometres from Tokyo. But I still don't want to go there."   
"You're having some kind of hesitation."   
"Right."   
"Have you met anyone from Muse since graduation?"   
"Only Nozomi. A couple of times." she sighed.   
"I see." 

This talk was necessary for her. Without a doubt, she had a lot to tell. For me, it was interesting. Ayase-san got back to her room. As for me, this work already was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Like many people, I've started following Muse in high school. For that time, they were quite popular. Of course, my favourite school idol has blonde hair and beautiful smile. Or I thought like that. 

It's been six days since she appeared here. It was raining outside. Most of the customers were staying in their rooms. Apparently, I was busy with food delivery. 

And again, I got a request from Room 210.   
"Order: two sandwiches and juice." Sakurai-san was handling multiple calls.   
"I got it."   
"A busy day." she kept typing.   
"Indeed." 

Someone could say I spend too much time in that room. But that's a part of my work, I suppose.   
"Excuse me." I waited a bit before knocking on the door.   
"Porter-san." Ayase-san was emotionless.   
"Your order." I've put a tray with food on the table.   
"I would like to share it...with you." she was looking at me.   
"Sakurai-san won't like it." it's funny how I mentioned her in such kind of situation.   
"It can be our secret." 

I was hesitating. Taking this decision was too egoistic from me. But refusing would have the same tone.   
"If that's your request..."   
"Even for the porter, you're too responsible." Ayase-san sat on the couch.   
"I have a good role model."   
"I wonder who is that..." apparently, she was watching a video. A record from the old days.   
"Love Live contest." it was a winning performance of Muse. The highlight of her career as a school idol.  
"As you said, everything has changed." 

The weather kept reminding about itself. The noise from the rain was too loud.   
"Ayase-san?"   
"I guess only here I can remember who I am." she looked to the window.   
"Why?"   
"Because I am still thinking about coming back to Tokyo." 

Whether I support her or not, Ayase-san was deciding everything by herself.   
"If you want it..."   
"You want to support me?" she smirked.   
"Do you need it?"   
"I'm a single girl, after all..." Ayase-san has turned to me.   
"Then I shall give you support." 

If my work can fit between this, then I could do that. But I think it wasn't about the hotel. It was about her. The idol Ayase Eli.


	4. Chapter 4

She has a specific voice. I can't describe it as a musician since it's bound to emotions rather than logic. Buying solo album, having a poster with her and attending the live show - does all of that makes me a fan of Ayase Eli? The answer is obvious. 

But seeing Eli-san now is much different experience. How does Ayase-san feeling now? And what does she want? 

At another day I was opening and closing the doors for upcoming guests. At least, the weather was optimal, more or less.   
"Porter-san!" Ayase-san went outside when I saw her.   
"Good afternoon."  
"Are you being busy now?"   
"Not so much." suddenly Sakurai-san has appeared and replied instead of me.   
"What about the guests?"   
"Most of them are already here. So I wanted to say that you may be free for now." answered the administrator.   
"Great!" Ayase-san smiled.   
"I guess?" 

After Sakurai-san went back to the hotel, Eli-san has asked me.  
"Have you known about karaoke?"   
"This hotel has karaoke for two months."   
"I feel like you tired from my requests, but could you attend that place with me?" she got closer to me. Literally and figuratively.   
"Is this some kind of live show?"   
"Live show..." Ayase-san has looked away. "I haven't heard these words for a long time."   
"I can't refuse if you're asking me."   
"Thank you." 

Later I went to the karaoke where she was sitting already. Making this kind of girl wait. It's not what I need to do. She's a star. Even if Love Live contest is left in history, Ayase-san is still...   
"Sorry for being late."   
"It's ok. You're working here, after all."   
"I should admit one thing." she took the microphone.   
"What is it?"   
"I still want to sing..." 

Ayase-san has turned the music on. The melody was too familiar. This solo song which made her famous. Same lyrics, and the same voice. Eli-san was singing about herself. But now I could look at her from another angle.

When Ayase-san has finished, I couldn't find any words. As if she wasn't inactive for three years. And I understood one crucial thing.   
"I want to applaud."   
"Don't make me flustered!" she laughed a bit.   
"But if talking seriously, I must tell you. Ayase-san, you need to continue your career."   
"You think so?"   
"Of course, it's up to you." 

Eli-san needs to sing. Because she likes it. And her voice must resonate.


	5. Chapter 5

As expected from cute and clever Eli-san, she got serious about coming back. With her usual confidence and responsibility, success is a matter of time. 

The summer season has reached its conclusion as well as my work shift.   
"Your help was invaluable." that phrase of Sakurai was kinda funny since she gave me a salary.   
"It's nothing special, I think." after all, I was working as a porter.   
"It's not about the hotel." she looked at Ayase-san, who was standing outside.   
"I'm not sure what you mean."   
"Yeah, yeah!" The administrator of Monochrome laughed a bit. 

This hotel is surely comfy, isn't it? 

Eli-san was waiting for the ordered taxi. She wants to be famous in Tokyo again. And I believe in her. Everything has been discussed already. The highest priority of Ayase-san is a career.   
"I'm really glad I met you here. Without your support I wouldn't have the courage to perform again." she got flustered.   
"I'm just a fan of Ayase Eli." 

It's a fact.   
"Porter-san, could you give me your smartphone?"   
"Sure, but why?"   
"Need to do one thing." she winked. 

The taxi car has arrived. I took her bags like two weeks ago.   
"Thank you!" her smile is enchanting.  
"Good luck, Ayase-san." a couple of words.   
"See you later!" 

After getting home, everything went back to the usual way. The story of summertime with Ayase Eli was funny, romantic and logical. 

That's what I thought before I looked at my contacts.   
"Call this number when you are ready. Ayase Eli." 

The decision was simple.   
"Eli is listening."  
"Hello again!"  
"Hello!"


End file.
